Character Creation
Character Creation You will start at level 1. Players can play any race listed in the races page. Any class is available, and all character options from any released books are available. Unearthed Arcana might be available as well. Character stats will be determined by the standard array: 15, 14, 13, 12, 10, 8 You start with max HP. For each additional level, the average +1 can be chosen or HP can be rolled. Flaws At character creation, you can take flaws. Flaws are major or minor. One major flaw is equivalent to two minor flaws. You are allowed to take a maximum of two major flaws worth of flaws. For one major flaw (or two minor ones), you can add +1 to any stat (though if this option is picked twice, different stats must be chosen). Alternatively, you can gain a feat for the cost of two major flaws. Examples: Take one major flaw and two minor ones to get a feat. Take two minor flaws to increase Strength by one. Take two major flaws to increase Wisdom and Dexterity (must choose two different stats) by one. Roleplaying your flaws can get you inspiration during the course of gameplay. Allergies (minor/major): You are allergic to something. All Thumbs (minor): A 1 or 2 roll during skill checks is automatic failure. Also, there is a chance that you'll break whatever you are trying to manipulate when using a skill. Critical failures with weapons are especially damaging to the party. Amorous (minor/major): You tend to put yourself into harms way or do stupid things if it ends with you getting laid. Amnesia (minor/major): You sometimes forget previous events or have completely forgotten who you are. Anemic (minor): If you are fatigued, you cannot take any actions. Anger Issues (minor/major): Sometimes your temper erases all logic from your brain. Arrogant (major): You make every attempt to humiliate opponents and taunt them. You must also challenge the apparent leader or strongest of the group in any combat encounter. Others will find you obnoxious. Bad Eyes (major/minor): major: -4 attack with ranged weapons and all sight based skills. Minor: -2 to ranged attacks and all sight based skills. Big Mouth (minor): Unable to keep secrets and talks at the worst possible times. Blind (major): You are permanently blind, and magical cannot cure this condition. Bloodthirsty (major): Never takes prisoners or shows compassion to enemies. Cautious (minor): You are overly careful and will not take chances. Clueless (minor): Disadvantage when attempting any knowledge-based skill check. Code of Honor (major): You must always keep your word and act like a gentleman. You live by your code of conduct absolutely. Contrarian (minor): You always support the underdog in any situation. Crude (Yo, Bitch!) (minor/major): minor: -2 to all social skills. Major: -2 charisma/social skills and everyone you meet is less likely to help you. Curious (minor): You want to know everything and cannot pass up an opportunity to investigate a situation, regardless of risk. Dead Inside (major): You are a sociopath. You give off an eerie vibe that turns most peoples' stomach. You cannot use Insight or Animal Handling at all, and you have no sense of empathy or humor. Death Wish (minor): You want to die after completing a specific task. After you have completed the task, you will not take any special care with your own life. Delusional (minor/major): You suffer from grave delusions. Elderly (major): -10' movement. -2 all physical attributes. +1 to all skills and mental attributes. Enemy (minor/major): You have a recurring nemesis. Minor: the nemesis creates minor obstacles for you and is a nuisance. Major: the nemesis is a serious threat to you and those around you. Forked Tongue (major): You are a compulsive liar, and if people catch on they will not trust you whatsoever. Greedy (minor/major): You are obsessed with material wealth. Gullible (minor): You take people at their word and believe almost anything. Habit (minor/major): You are addicted to a substance and take penalties when deprived of it for 24 hrs. Minor: Fatigue level one when deprived. Major: Fatigue level two and roll a Con save every 24 hrs for another level when deprived. Hard of Hearing (minor/major): minor: -4 with all sound based skill checks. Major: deaf. Hemophiliac (major): You must roll a 12 or higher to gain a death saving throw success. Also, gaining three successes does not stabilize you, and you must keep making rolls. Heroic (major): You are a chronic white knight and must always help those in need. The need to help can cloud judgement. Honest (minor/major): You are honest to a fault. Idealist (minor/major): You believe that people are inherently good and that the world is a wonderful place full of vanilla scented farts and edible rainbows. People will tend to take advantage of you. Illiterate (minor): You cannot read or write any language. Illness (minor/major): You have an illness or syndrome that could just be annoying and a nuisance or end in your death. Klepto (minor/major): You simply must steal. Klutz (minor/major): You are clumsy to a fault and make blunders at the worst times. Lightweight (minor): You can't drink to save your life. Also, take a -1 to all Constitution saves. Little Person (major): You take a -1 to Strength and Con, lose 10' movement and 2 charisma. Low Threshold for Pain (major): Anytime you take damage, you must make a DC 15 Con save or be stunned for 2 rounds. Loyal (minor): You will never disappoint or betray those you work for or their allies. Mean (minor): -2 charisma when being ill-tempered or surly. Hard to make friends. Memorable (minor): You just have one of those faces. You are easy to remember and will be easy to pick out. Mr. Glass (major): You add +2 to all damage that you take. Also, your bones are twice as easy to break (crits result in automatic broken bones). Neat Freak (minor/major): You like things tidy. Germs and contact make you uneasy. Some people take your precautions the wrong way. You can sometimes simply refuse to go into incredibly filthy places. Nonhealing (major): You do not heal naturally. The only way to gain back your health is with the help of others. Obese (minor): -5' movement speed. -3 to all dex-based skills. One arm (major): -4 to any task requiring two arms. One Eye (major): -4 to any task requiring depth perception (including ranged weapons). +2 to all social skills for looking like a badass if you wear an eye patch. One Leg (major): Movement speed is halved. You cannot dash. Acrobatics and Athletics checks are made at disadvantage. Outsider (minor): -4 to all cha skills when dealing with someone from the largest group in the area. Only outsiders will talk to you truthfully. Overconfident (major): You believes that you can do absolutely anything. Pacifist (minor/major): minor: you will only fight in self defense. Major: you will not fight and will actively run from every combat encounter. Paranoid (minor): Everyone is out to get you! You have a hard time trusting people. Phobia (minor/major): Must make a Wis save when near the phobia or freeze up for 1d4 rounds. DC 15 minor, DC 20 major. Prejudice (minor): Racism, sexism, ageism, it's all fun. You have a certain prejudice against a group or type of people. Pyromaniac (major): You really, really, really like fire. You must make a Wis save whenever you are around fire or you will simply stare at it. You have a compulsion to start fires whenever possible, even to the detriment of others. Quest (minor/major): You are on a quest for something. It could be as simple as a snack cake that you haven't had since the outbreak started, or it could be as large as finding your lost family who are kingdoms away from you. You are irritable and confrontational if sidetracked from your quest. Rebellious (minor): You have trouble with authority. Not in a cute James Dean way, but more of a Malcolm X kill any motherfucker that tells you what to do way. Responsible for Someone (minor/major): You have some useless ass NPCs that you are responsible for. minor: you are responsible for one person, major: you are responsible for multiple people. If they should happen to die, you will take a huge hit to hope and must pick a new hindrance (death wish or vengeful suggested). Rotten Luck (minor/major): You have shit luck. Like for real. Sometimes you are simply compelled to reroll, even if it was a natural 20. Small (major): -1 to Strength and Constitution. -1 HP when leveling up. Smartass (minor): You really can't help yourself most of the time. It is simply too deliciously fun to make an offhanded quip even during the most dire of situations. Stubborn (minor): You will not give ground in conflicts. Strange Luck (minor/major): Crazy shit seems to follow you. Everything can be going fine, and then all of a sudden frogs start to rain from the sky. What the hell. Superstitious (minor): You behave strangely for no real reason. Perhaps you won't step on cracks or you have to count the number of steps you take when you leave the bathroom. Regardless, you believe some strange stuff. Traumatic Flashbacks (minor/major): Something absolutely terrible happened to you previously. The flashbacks hit you out of nowhere sometimes and leave you paralyzed, unable to do anything. Ugly (minor): -2 to charisma. Unstable (minor/major): You are a little weird at times, but perhaps you are full blown insane or house multiple personalities in your head. Vengeful (minor/major): You have sworn vengeance on some person or group. Anytime you are wronged, you want to punish the perpetrator. If taken as a major flaw, murder is the only reasonable solution. Vow (minor/major): You have made a vow to a group, deity, religion, or belief. Minor: You tend to always follow your vow unless you absolutely have to break it. Major: You will die before you break your vow. Wanted (minor/major): You are a wanted criminal. Chance of crime being common knowledge if major hindrance. Yellow (major): You are a coward. Take a -4 to saving throws vs being frightened and attacks have advantage against you when you are surprised during combat (lasts the whole combat). Young (major): -1 all attributes, -2 all skills. You gain an inspiration after every long rest.